h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 22: Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble
Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble is the 22nd episode of Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on February 22nd, 2008. Plot While swimming, Cleo sees Charlotte as a mermaid. The next day, Cleo runs very fast to school and finds Emma, Rikki, and Lewis. Cleo tries to say to her friends Charlotte is a mermaid, but Emma and Rikki already know because Lewis said. Rikki again blames Lewis, but he confronts her to not play anymore to look for blame. Later on, Charlotte tells Lewis she'll be the new member of the "mermaid club" and asks Lewis to no more secrets anymore. Meanwhile, a PE teacher, Ms. Scarf, finds Emma and Rikki and tells them they hardly ever attended her PE classes, especially with swimming. Emma and Rikki lie to her saying that Rikki is allergic to chlorine and Emma stays back to keep her company. Ms. Scarf tells them they will get an F in PE. Ms. Scarf decides to let them form the beach volleyball team. Rikki says to do the volleyball four people are needed. Cleo appears and Ms. Scarf tells them with Cleo there are three people. Later on at Cleo's house, Emma and Cleo reluctantly decide to bring Charlotte to the "mermaid club", but Rikki disagrees. Later at the JuiceNet Café, the girls and Lewis find Charlotte. Charlotte says they'll be sisters and she knows about "the fear of water thing". Lewis explains there's another thing which she does not know. Later at Emma's House, the girls show Charlotte their powers. Charlotte tries to find out which power she got, but nothing happens. Charlotte tries again, again, and again, but nothing works. Charlotte thinks she haven't got any powers. The next day at school, Emma tells Cleo she must say nice and positive words about Charlotte as Rikki appears. Rikki yells at Cleo and Emma as she doesn't want to like Charlotte. Ms. Scarf arrives and tells the girls she found the fourth team member. The fourth team member is Charlotte. Later at the beach, the girls and Charlotte train, but soon Rikki and Charlotte are bickering again. Ms. Scarf tells the girls they play with the best team from another school next day. Later at the cafe, Charlotte suddenly moves the drink she had put on the table and realizes she has a power. Later at Cleo's House, Rikki is still arguing about Charlotte. Charlotte arrives and shows the girls her power which is the same as Cleo's, to which Cleo gets offended. The next day at the beach, the volleyball match starts. The girls and Charlotte are losing badly and then Cleo uses her wind powers to move the ball to win. Lewis then explains this is cheating. Charlotte accidentally tosses the ball to the water. The ball is tossed to Charlotte's side. Charlotte catches the ball, but the ball is wet. Charlotte runs to water to hide her secret and Lewis goes after her. Later on, Charlotte discovers she has a another power which is the same as Rikki's and dries her tail and turn back into a human. Meanwhile, everybody are discussing why Charlotte ran away. Rikki then laughs as she was right. Charlotte suddenly returns, and the girls and Charlotte win the match at volleyball. Back at JuiceNet, Rikki realizes she made a mistake in not wanting Charlotte to enter the "mermaid club". Rikki then starts wonder how Charlotte dried up so fast. Charlotte soon shows her powers and boils Rikki's drink. Charlotte also shows she has Emma's power. Charlotte then says she must be a "super mermaid". Trivia *In this episode Cleo, Rikki, and Emma actually like Charlotte Watsford. *Though it was not shown, it was mentioned that Rikki was able to eat an entire chocolate ice-cream in one bite. *Cleo sees that Charlotte is a mermaid, and Emma, Rikki, and Lewis already knew. *Charlotte is shown using all three of the girls powers in this episode when it was originally thought she only had Cleo's. Allusions Notes * Song Featured: "Way To The Top" Quotes :Ms. Scarf: And Cleo makes three should not be hard to find a fourth player. :Rikki: Your timing is nothing short of fantastic. :Cleo: What did I do? ---- :(Cindy throws ball at Emma too hard) :Cleo: You didn't have to do it that hard. :Cindy: I'm Sorry. Must of been a sudden gust of wind. :(Rikki throws ball over the line, Cleo blows ball back in and they get the point) :Cindy: What? How did that happen? :Cleo: Must of been a sudden gust of wind! Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Ms. Scarf - Caroline Stainsby *Cindy - Dajana Cahill *Jill - ... *Volleyball Girl #1 - Rachael Lister *Volleyball Girl #2 - Jill McLeod *Referee - Dillon Stephenson *Opposition Coach - Mira Pawel *Volleyball Double - Melanie Feeney Gallery File:Charlotte 5.jpg File:Charlotte 3.jpg File:Charlotte 2.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg File:Ms Scarf.png File:CleoAerokinesis.gif File:S02E22.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes